Hiccups
by TheWolfsRose
Summary: America was supposed to get a hiccup curing potion from England...instead he got a different one! So know England is stuck with America untill the 'effects' wear off. Please Read & Reveiw!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear by my history text book...that isn't mine. **

**Note: I was bored...so it probably sucks! Have fun anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"You Artie, you called? You mention something about having the cure for my hiccups." America called out barging into the older nation's house. He was accompanied by the annoying sound of hiccups.

"Yes, I'm in here," England's voice called out. America walked down the familiar halls, and into England's well used study. "If you go into the medicine cabinet, the third vial from the left," the older nation told the younger one. "Just go grab it," He added.

America nodded at England who was working on a rather important looking piece of paperwork.

"Third from the left," America murmured as he entered the kitchen. He popped open the old wooden medicine cabinet and looked at the vials inside. "One, two, three," He counted, and his finger landed on a rather vial filled with a sickly looking red. "Are you sure that it cure it?" He called out, eyeing the vial skeptically.

"Yha," England's tired vice called back.

America hiccupped, and then swallowed the entire vial. He coughed trying not to barf up the disgusting stuff back up. Then a white cloud exploded in the room.

"America, what the hell did you do?" England yelled running into the kitchen waving away the white fog.

"What did I do? What the hell did you do to me?" A rather high pitched version of America's voice yelled. England sighed and hit the ceiling fan, and opened the window nearest him.

Finally the fog dispersed, and Arthurs jaw dropped to the floor.

"Look at what your hiccup curing stuff did to me," America yelled seeing England. "Look at it," He said pointing the newly formed cleavage. "It turned me into a girl!" He continued.

"Which one did you drink?" England managed to ask. He looked at the now rather busty America, with hair down past his shoulders.

"The third from the left, the icky looking red one," He said, stomping his (Her?) foot in anger and pointing. "The one you told me to drink."

England walked over and looked into his cabinet, and then went silent. "Oops," He commented.

"Oops?" America asked.

"I forgot that I had rearranged my potions," England said turning red. "Sorry, I just wanted those annoying hiccups gone," He added. "Before the next meeting, do you know how annoying they are?"

"Forgot!" America yelled. "And sorry is not going to cover it! I'm a damn girl! Do you know how uncomfortable being a girl is?" America added, and then proceeded to yell at England. The after several minutes he broke down and began to cry. "I'm a damn girl! I want to be a boy again," He sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that I have the reverse spell, in one of my books," England said kneeling down next to the sobbing nations. He was unnerved at the fact that he was oddly attracted to the female form of America.

"You better have the damn reversal spell," America cried.

"Come on we can go look," England said straightening up. However, America continued to sit on the floor sniffling. "Come on," He added blushing and offering his hand. America grabbed it and pulled himself up.

England moved into the hall, expecting the younger, and now female, nation to let go of his hand. However, his hand remained in the others hand, and they headed for the library.

"It should be in this one or that one," England said pointing to two old books.

"So you take one, and I take the other," America said grabbing one of the books and sitting in a chair. England mentally hit himself, for noticing the way America was walking and the way his newfound cleavage bounced when he moved. "Is something wrong?" America asked, noticing that England was watching.

"No, nothing," England said waving his hands. _Damn, since when was he so observant? _England thought as he opened the heavy book in front of him. He leafed though the book quickly scanning for the reversal spell.

"How did you get mixed up in all of this junk?" America asked, sighing.

"I don't know, I just did," England replied, after a moment of thought. "Do you remember why you got into your hobbies?" He asked the younger nation. America stared off into space, while chewing on a piece of hair, and then shook his head.

"Got it!" England exclaimed looking down and seeing the spell.

"Really?" America asked, popping up and running over to where England was sitting.

"Here, let's see," England said running his finger down the book scanning for the right part. "Here is the potion part, and here is the..." England trailed off. "That's it, the transcription just ends," England said leaning back. "Nothing is there," He said running his hand though his hair.

"So what the hell do I do know?" America asked slumping into a chair.

"I suppose we just wait for it to wear off." England said laying his head against the table.

"Why do you look so down? I'm the one who is acting like a pregnant lady," America commented sniffling.

"Well, we should probably get you some clothes." England commented nonchalantly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" America asked looking down, and then realized England was right, his normal white shirt was stretched to the limit and then some, and his pants were loose in some spots and tight in others, also they were to long seeing how the potion had also made him shrink several inches. "So where is the nearest clothing store?" He asked.

"Come on," England said blushing. "We'll take my car." He added.

"You're coming too?" America asked.

"Well I can't just leave you running around my country like a mad man- wait sorry, woman," He corrected himself. "Plus, I don't know when that potion is going to wear off." He added.

"Good point," America said.

_He is actually more reasonable as a girl,_ England thought to himself. "Well then, shall we head out?"

"Nope," America said giggling.

"Why not?" England asked, taking back what he just thought.

"Well, we don't want people, or certain countries, to know that I've suddenly grown boobs." America commented. "Or the fact that you're the one who did it."

"Trust me, if we ran into some one they wouldn't recognize you," England commented.

"Me, no, but they would recognize you," America added with a grin. England's 'America is going to do something either stupid or brilliant or both' sensor went off.

"What is your point," England asked nervously.

"You are going to have to wear something other than your normal, ummm, plain clothes," America said blushing.

"Are you saying this because it's true, or because you want to see me in something else?" England asked leaning over inches away from the younger nation's face.

"Hey don't mess with me; I've got all the weird female emotions and junk running through me because of you." America said blushing and breaking eye contact.

"Fine, what do you suggest?" England asked, slightly shocked at America's answer.

"What do you have?" America asked biting his bottom lip.

"I don't know whatever is in my closet." England said shrugging.

"Let's go!" America said standing up and starting to run off, but the jeans that had grown longer tripped him and caused him to fall into England knocking him to the ground. "Ouchy," America commented, and then realized how close he was to England.

"Are you okay?" England asked, blushing.

"I think so, but your pen is poking me," America commented rolling off of the older nation. "Any way, let's go look in your closet!" He added quickly scrambling up to both feet, after rolling up the pants of his jeans, and taking off.

England sighed, but got up and followed not wanting America to be alone in his room. Luckily, he arrived at his room moments after America did.

"Let's see, bathroom, creepy crawl space, a creepy skull, ah, closet," America commented closing and opening doors. "That is a big closet." America added with a whistle. The closet was almost an entire sitting room all by its self. "Why do you have all of these clothes?"

"I don't want to throw stuff out," England commented. "And I don't want it to crinkle so, I hang everything up," He added.

"Right, admit it, you just want to be prepared in case one of your old styles comes back in fashion," America commented winking. "So, we'll have to stay away from your normal suits and such." He said thinking. "I take it that all of your older clothes are farther away from the door," He added.

"And why do you think that?" England asked sitting in a comfy chair next to his rather large shoe collection.

"Well, I took this psychology class, and it commented that people like having the things they like close at hand so they are easy to grab." America explained, digging deeper into the closet.

"You actually went to a class?" England asked snorting, but quickly stopped when America turned and glared.

"Yes, in matter of fact I did," America said pouting. "I actually have several degrees," He added.

"Really?" England asked his eyebrows arching high. _Dang, the female version is so much more...likeable, and seems to be smarter. _England thought, _Maybe it is the effects of the potion._ He added.

"Yes, I have gotten four degrees in the past...I think 100 years," America said pausing to think. "I had gotten several before 1900, but I don't know where the diplomas went, and people won't accept it," He added.

"Four degrees, in the last 100 years," England said with a short laugh. "What in?" England added.

"Psychology, Archeology, biology, and Explosive Engineering," America commented as he dug through England's cloths.

"Why would you need and Explosive Engineering Degree?" England said standing up and walking over.

"I don't know, but it is always so much fun to blow things up," America said in a dreamy voice. England blushed slightly, and then became very concerned.

"Somehow that concerns me," England asked, America said nothing but continued to flip though the clothes.

"What the hell is this?" America asked pulling out a rather odd looking piece of clothing.

England looked at them and then nodded, "Those are pants," England replied as if they were the most normal looking pants in the world.

"Really?" America asked, "And do you wear it with the matching corset?" He asked pulling out the matching item. England blushed.

"That is not mine," He stammered.

"Then who is Melinda?" America asked with a laugh.

"She was a rather good looking barmaid," England commented, he smiled as America's giggling halted. "Any way just put an outfit together so we can leave." He added. America nodded.

"So what did Melinda look like?" America asked as he moved down the racks of clothing and pulling out various items, and the occasionally putting them back. England shot an odd glance at the younger nation.

"Blond," England commented, "But that is all I remember," He added.

"Oh," America commented.

_Is it just me, or did that sound a little too happy? _England thought. _And since when does he want to know about past 'friends'._ _Then again he is a girl; I can never tell what they are thinking. I can also never tell what America is thinking though. _

"Perfect!" America exclaimed, pulling England out of his thoughts. He turned to look at America and was shocked to see that the outfit he pulled out actually didn't look totally bad. "Come on, change," America said bouncing back to England, and shoving the clothes at him.

"Fine, I'll go change," England said sighing. "But you are going to have to go wait in the other room," He added pointing. America pouted but did as he was told. England sighed and pulled on the clothes America had shoved at him.

_This is going to end up looking ridiculous__,_ He thought as he finished and stepped in front of the mirror. His breath caught in his throat. _The idiot can actually put something together__,_ England thought looking at his reflection.

America had pulled out a pair of dark jeans that England had forgotten he even owned, and a simple white button shirt with sleeves that rolled up to his elbows, over that was a pair of suspenders, covered by a thick vest.

"Are you done yet?" America complained from the other room.

"Yha," England called out. Amazed at how America's outfit made him look the same yet different enough. I made him looked more stylish, and slender, and gave him the presence of someone who is cool and important. Not that he wasn't normally that way.

"Hmm, I'll have to make a few tweaks," America said coming into the room.

"I think its fine," England commented, trying not to show how much he really liked it.

"But it still needs an extra pizzazz," America commented. "Here try this," He added. Grabbing a dark fedora from its place next to a three corner hat, "And these," He added grabbing a pair of black high tops. England placed the hat on his head, and slipped into the comfy shoes.

"That's what is needed," America commented moving to stand right in front of him. "Just need to play with your hair, and to this," He added, reaching up and undoing a couple of buttons.

"What do you think you're doing?" England said swatting America's hands away.

"Art, you have the body, why not flaunt it?" America asked stubbornly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" England asked, curious, the younger nation turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, you know, you're very, fit," America said reaching up and undoing a few more buttons. "See," America added moving aside, and showing England a cool, calm, rebellious, him. "You look like a teen who is in a popular band and knows it, the guy that is artist and that girls only can hope to date," America added. "So can we go now? Or do you want to stare at yourself a little longer?" He added with a giggle.

"I was not staring at myself," England stammered turning to the younger nation, who was grinning. "Besides, I'm not the one who doesn't know how to walk in a girl's body." England added.

"Excuse me?" America asked with a laugh, "I can walk like a girl, and do I need to remind you who it to blame for me being a girl?" He asked staring England in the eye. "And why do I have to walk like a girl?" America added, in the same tone he used to use when he didn't understand why England made him eat with his mouth closed, or with his spoon and fork.

"America, like you said before, if you have it why not flaunt it?" England asked smirking.

"Damn, that outfit got into your brain," America commented. "Fine, I shall not walk like a man." America said, "Instead I shall walk like you," He added smirking.

"Hey," England exclaimed glaring.

"Why don't we go get me clothes before this gets ugly," America commented with a smile.

"Fine," England commented, "Let's go." He added. America grinned and grabbed England's hand dragging him out to the car. "Do you have your money?" England asked before he turned the car on. America's face dropped, and he quickly jumped out of the car, and came back minutes later shoving a wallet into his back pocket.

"All ready," America said smiling.

"Seat belt," England said, knowing that the younger nation's was notorious for forgetting. America sighed, and buckled himself in. "Good," He said pulling out of the drive way. "I figured we would just hit the shopping mall," England commented.

"Fine with me," America replied, slipping his feet out of his shoes and placing them on the dash bored. England sighed, but said nothing.

The ride continued on in silence for several minutes, when America suddenly jumped forward. England looked at the younger nation in shock, as his hand reached for the radio.

"I love this song," America gushed, turning up the radio. England sighed, but then stopped when he recognized the song.

"Is that?" England asked.

"Oh yha," America commented with a grin and then jumping in on the first lyrics.

_The warden threw a party in the county jail_

_The prison band was there and they began to wail_

_The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing_

_You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_

_Let's rock_

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone_

_Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone_

_The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang_

_The whole rhythm section was a purple gang_

England sighed with a smile and then jumped in singing along with America.

_Let's rock_

_Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Number 47 said to number 3_

_"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_

_I sure would be delighted with your company_

_Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me"_

_Let's rock Everybody, let's rock _

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, Rock, Rock_

_Sad Sack was sittin' on a block of stone_

_Way over in the corner weepin' all alone_

_The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square_

_If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair_

_Let's rock Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs,_

_"For Heaven's sake No one's lookin', now's the chance to make a break_

_Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nixI wanna stick around a _

_while and get my kicks_

_Let's rock Everybody, let's rock_

_Everybody in the whole cell block_

_Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock_

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock _

"I love that song," America commented grinning. "And you've got a good voice," He added with a grin.

"You're not to bad yourself," England responded. "Even if you were a little flat." He added with a grin.

"I was not flat," America gasped.

"Could have fooled me." England commented, turning into the mall parking lot. "We're here," England added pointing. "There are better ones in London, but they are also further away." He commented.

"The price we pay for privacy." America commented, knowing that several countries liked having homes in the country side, away from the hustle and bustle of the cities. "So where do we start?" He asked.

"Underwear," England commented nonchalantly.

"Good idea," America commented, as he and England headed inside. The entered a department store, and within moments were lost. "Um, which way is the underwear?" America whispered.

"I don't know, men's and women's are in two different places." England answered, eyeing an old lady who appeared to be giving America a dark look.

"I'll go ask," America said sighing. England looked shocked at the younger nation. He never asked for directions, he could be on his last drops of water in the middle of the desert, and still not asked for directions. However, America was already asking. Asking the old lady who was giving him the evil eye.

"Excuse me ma'am," America said putting a sweetness into his voice.

"Yes?" The old woman asked shocked at how nice America was.

"I'm in a bit of a dilemma," America said faking embarrassment. "My apartment caught fire, and all of my clothes were burnt, so I have nothing, and I came here to go shopping for new ones, but I can't find the underwear department, where I need to start." America explained. "And I can even remember my sizes," America added

"Oh, poor child," The old woman said, her attitude changing completely. "Woman's underwear is on the second floor, in the far back corner. If I were you I would try a 38C," The woman added with a wink.

"Thank you so much," America gushed. "Art, come on," America said waving to the astonished nation. "He is my fiancé, we don't live together, so all of his stuff is still intact, lucky huh?" America added.

"Yes," the old woman commented smiling. "I hope you recover soon enough." She added patting America on the head.

"Thank you," America said grabbing England's hand.

"Why did you tell that old lady that we were engaged?" England asked.

"Well, I didn't want her to think I was a slut or a tramp," America commented. "Besides she was nice." America added "And I didn't think that you would mind," He added.

"And what was with Art?" England asked.

"I needed something to call you," America said sticking his lower lip out a tad. "You don't mind do you?"

"No," England said blushing and looking away, as the neared the underwear.

"There," America commented pointing. "You can wait here if you want," America said sparing England the embarrassment of having to wait.

"I think I will," England said nodding.

"Why don't you go find the shoe department, and pick something out for me," America added waving. England merely nodded.

_Damn, why do I feel like that? I should have minded that America called me his fiancé, but instead I enjoyed it. Why is that? I don't think I'm falling for him, but just seeing him like that; it just gives me that fluttery feeling. _England stopped and groaned.

"Something troubling you dreary?" England turned and saw the old lady.

"Actually yes," England said, _she has a wedding ring, maybe she can help me__,_He thought_. _"You see, recently I've been having these feelings about my fiancé, they are different from normal, when ever I see her, I get this fluttery feeling." England explained.

"Oh, dear, you have it bad," The old lady commented giggling.

"Have what? Am I sick?" He asked.

"No, you're in love," The elderly woman commented grinning. "Luckily you are engaged, don't let her get away," The woman added with a wink.

England stared in shock at the woman's retreating back. _In love? But it's America, dumb stupid, funny, America. But maybe that's it,_ England thought to himself, as he moved into the shoe area of the store. "Now what kind of shoes would fit America," England murmured as he walked down the aisles, and then he saw them. He got the size that would fit the female America's feet and quickly walked over to the cashier.

"Oh, a present for a girl?" The girl behind the counter said with a wink.

"Yes," England replied.

"Lucky girl," The girl behind the counter commented with a sigh. "If only my boyfriend would be as nice." She commented, ringing it up. England gave her the right amount.

"Just tell him how you feel, right up front," England commented winking. "We can be kind of dumb," He added, grabbing the shoes. The girl looked at him oddly. England walked away clutching the shoes.

"Art, there you are," England herd America yell out. He turned and saw America come skidding around the corner. He noticed that he had already put a bra on, so he was noticeably less bouncy.

"I found you a pair of shoes," England said with a grin, believing that maybe, just maybe that what the old woman said was right.

"Really?" America asked eyes wide. "Let me see," He added. England grinned and opened the shoe box. "I love them," America squealed, sitting down on the ground and pulling on the vintage looking cowboy boots.

"I thought you would," England said smiling. America popped up, and squiggled around in them, and then hugged the older nation. "Come on, we have a lot of stuff we still need to buy." He added. "And I have a proposition." He added with a smile.

"What?" America asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Seeing how it is my fault that you got turned into a girl, how about I take you out for dinner?" England asked.

"Like a date?" America asked nudging him.

"No, like 'I'm sorry so let's eat food'," England said blushing, and out of the corner of his eye he saw America's face drop. "But I suppose that you could call it a date between friends," England added.

"Okay then," America commented his grin back on his face. "And the sales girl told me about a really cool shop in the main mall that she said I should check out." He added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" England asked, "Lead the way." He added. They entered the mall, and America went off into detail about some random fact that no one really knows about, but America, like the fact that the reason McDonalds started.

"And that is why it started," America finished.

"Really?" England asked astonished. "Who knew McDonalds was an attempt to get little children to like clowns." He added.

"I know right?" America commented. "Wait there is the store the girl mentioned." America said pointing.

"Looks safe enough," England commented, as America lead the way inside.

"Hello, what can we do for you?" Two girls asked from behind the counter.

"I need 4 days worth of clothes." America said walking up to the counter. "I'm willing to try anything, can you help?" America added. The two girl's faces lit up.

"Well then, let's get started!" The first exclaimed grabbing America's hand and pulling her to the dressing rooms.

"Here you can sit there and be the judge," The second said pointing to a chair, and grabbing clothes off racks. England looked unsure but sat in the chair. He was then forced to pass judgment on every outfit the two shop girls forced America into.

"Done," America said sighing as the two stepped out of the shop over 2 hours later. He had on the boots England had bought him, leggings, a flippy jean skirt, and a black tee under his normal bomber jacket. "That was actually kind of fun," He commented.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," England said as he nodded to a group of girls who were giggling and staring at him as they walked past. He noticed however, that America had started walking closer to him, glaring slightly at the group of girls.

"So anywhere else?" England asked looking down at America.

"Not that I can think off," The younger nation trailed off as he looked into a store window. "Can I have that?" He asked pointing.

"No," England said.

"Why not?" America demanded.

"Because it isn't Halloween," England responded, looking at the costume in the window.

"Good point," America commented.

"I don't know, I think she would look rather cute in it," The two countries turned to see 3 guys laughing. America instinctively, stepped closer to England.

"Sorry, but we don't care what you think," America answered. "Come on Art, let's go." America added grabbing England's hand.

"Were do you think you're going?" The first guy asked grabbing America's arm.

"Leaving," America replied. "What else does it look like?" He added shaking off the guy's hand.

"You aren't leaving yet," the second guy said moving forward to grab America's arm, but England's hand flicked out and stopped it.

"I suggest you be the ones who leave," England said steadily.

"Art," America said grabbing England's arm. "Don't hurt them." America added, seeing and recognizing England's angry mood. "Besides, there not worth it," America added with a grin. He was going to enjoy this.

"Don't hurt us?" The third laughed. "Girl, you need a real man." He added.

"I already have one," America replied cheekily. "And he will beat your buts," He added not really knowing when to stop.

"Really?" The first commented looking at England. "Let's test that theory of yours," The guy added going to punch England.

England was too quick for him however, and caught his punch. The first guy's eyes opened wide. England twisted it and let it go. The second charged, but America stepped in twisting his arm behind his back.

"Come on now, two against one isn't fair," America said teasingly. "Actually it might actually be fairer. Have at him," America said releasing the boy.

"Gee, thanks for the faith," England commented sarcastically as he spun, causing the third guy to lose his balance. America watched with amusement as England pulled of tricks only a pirate could perform.

"Actually Art, I think I'm going to go buy it," America commented, stepping over one of the already down guys and into the shop. He returned 8 minutes later with a large bag, adding to his already large collection. "Hey I got one for you too," America commented to the older nation who was lecturing the three boys. Of course, America saw this as a chance to mess with the three guys.

"Hey," He commented kissing England's cheek. Watching the boy's (who thought England was probably gay) jaws drop.

"Hey, ready to go?" England asked playing along.

"Yup!" America said happily.

"Let's go then," He commented and the two practically ran out of the mall.

"Did you see their faces?" England asked. He was having fun, and on the bright side, even if the frog appeared, England doubted that he would recognize him

"You bet," America commented laughing as he put his bags in the back of the car. "So where are you taking me for dinner?" He added.

"How about a movie first?" England asked. "There is a movie out that I want to go see." He added. "And they are kind of boring when you go by yourself." He added.

"Sure what movie?" America asked.

"It's called 'Pirates among Us'," England said blushing slightly.

"Sounds cool!" America said excitedly. "Let's go," He added grabbing England's hand.

* * *

><p>"That was scary," America commented coming out of the movie 2 hours later.<p>

"No it wasn't, there pirates were mediocre at best," England huffed. "Come on let's get some food." He added sighing.

"Okay," America commented quietly.

"I know this dinner around the block that I think you will like," England commented, taking America's hand.

"Why?" The younger country asked, curious.

"You'll see," England replied with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, my gosh," America said seeing a brightly light dinner. "There is swing dancing." He added. "I used to love Swing Dancing, but I haven't danced it in ages." He added, and then shot a curious glance at England.

"Maybe after we eat," He commented, and then watched as the younger nation perk up. "Only after we eat." He added, America nodded happily.

"I'll have a double hamburger and milkshake," America said to the poodle skirt wearing waitress. "And make sure it's chocolate, and fries," He added.

"I'll have the chicken, with a Coke please," England said smiling.

"It will be out in a moment." The waitress commented, attempting to portray an American accent but only half succeeding.

"So how did you find this place?" America asked leaning forward.

"It was the place where Wiston Churchill treated me to lunch after World War 2," England commented off handedly.

"Cool," America commented, and then froze.

"What?" England asked and then turned seeing a familiar French face. "Don't worry he won't recognize us," England whispered, "Just keep cool," He added, trying to reassure himself more than America. He knew that France would never let him live down turning America into a girl, let alone going on a date with him.

Luckily there food arrived, and they went to work on eating it. America once again spouting random facts.

"All done," America said looking down at his spotless plate. "Can we go dance now?" America asked, noticing that England's plate was clear as well.

"Fine, but you're the girl," England said with a grin standing up and offering his hand to America. He did this just as 'Jail House Rock' came on. The two nations smiled and England spun America out onto the floor.

They went on, song to song, having a ball, forgetting there troubles, and the fact that a certain French was there. However, they remembered when they were interrupted.

"Excuse me," A thick French accent interrupted. "Would you mind if I took a picture, you two remind me so much of some friends, that it isn't even funny," France commented.

"Sure nothing wrong with is picture," America commented, poking England. "As long as we get a copy." He added with a grin.

"Great," The French nation commented. "Cana, come over here with the camera," France called out and Canada walked over with a camera. France position the two and then took the picture with the old fashioned camera.

"Here just wait a few moments and the picture will appear," France commented, handing them one of the six photos taken, "The other for will go to me and my friend, and the friends that you two remind me off," France explained.

America and England exchanged looks, trying not to laugh.

"What is even funnier is that they are totally in love with each over, but they keep dancing around it," France added. "Well any way, Chou!" He added leaving.

"That was fun," America said as the two left the dinner a little while later. "And I had always thought you had two left feet," America added leaning into England.

"I do," England laughed, putting his arm around the younger country. "However, It helps if you have a good dance partner," He added with a smile.

"So true," America said sighing, "I'm sleepy," He commented.

"Home?" England asked, looking down. America nodded.

"A lot has happened today," America added, after he was seated in the car and buckled in.

"I wouldn't doubt that," England laughed, starting the car.

"So, how do you feel after being cool for a day?" America asked, curling up in the seat, and turning to look at England.

"Cool for a day? I am cool for every day of the week," England joked grinning. America laughed. "But it was a rather nice change." He added.

"So is being a chick," America commented, "It puts things into perspective," He added. "But the emotions and thoughts are damn annoying." He added.

"Really?" England asked.

"Yha, you keep thinking and asking you self if you're butt looks big, if your cloths are in the right places, if the guy you like is really paying attention to you," America explained.

"And was the guy you like paying attention to you?" England asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I'll tell you later," America commented with a smile. "Do you know what the coolest part of today was?" America asked looking at England.

"What?" England asked.

"Watching you go pirate on those punks' asses," America commented with a giggle.

"And why do you find that funny?" England asked.

"Cause you're you, you know, you act all posh and junk, but deep down your still a guy who can kick another guys ass." He replied with a smile.

"So you like me because I can kick another guys 'ass'?" England asked with a laugh.

"Nah, there are other reasons," America commented. "But that is the most recent one," America added. England said nothing but smiled, and the car ride continued on in a comfortable silence. "Oh, look it's started to rain," England commented, switching on his window wipers. "Luckily we won't be caught in it for too long," England added.

With in the next fifteen minutes, the two had arrived back at England's house and had grabbed all of the newly purchased cloths from the back of the car.

"Rain," America commented shaking his hair and spraying England with the excess water.

"Hey watch it," England said. "I'll go grab some towels," He added taking off his wet shoes, leaving a very wet America by the door.

"Should I start a fire?" America asked as England walked away.

"Why?" He answered back.

"Cause it looks like the electricity is out," America responded. England ducked his head into the nearest room and flicked the light switch, on and then off.

"Go, ahead," England called back, padding into the bathroom, and grabbing two large fluffy towels.

"There," America commented sitting back and looking at his handy work. England couldn't help but look at the others long legs. America had removed his leggings, boots, and socks and placed them by the fire to dry. He had removed his jacket as well but kept it close to him.

"Wow," England commented, before stopping himself.

"What, you didn't think I could make a fire?" America asked.

"No it's just, you look a lot different without your jacket on," England commented blushing and handing him a towel. He sat down, he was drier than America because of the fact he didn't dance in the rain during the fading light. However he was still pretty wet, the light rain had turned into a heavy storm in a matter of minutes.

"Oh," America commented looking down at the worn jacket.

"It's not a bad thing," England added quickly. "It is probably like seeing me out of my suits," England commented. America said nothing but began drying himself off. England sighed, and removed his shirt seeing how it was soaked despite his best efforts.

"It's strange," America commented suddenly.

"What's strange?" England asked.

"Well, I don't know, it just seems strange," America added. "What France said," He continued.

"Oh, that," England commented. _Just my luck, I kind of admit to myself I might like him, and he doesn't even consider it._

"He says we've been dancing around it," America continued. "But we bring it out whenever we met." He added.

"Wait, what?" England asked confused.

"You didn't know?" America asked looking at England. "Whenever we fight, I consider it flirting." He commented. England looked oddly at America. "Isn't that what flirting is supposed to be?" He added.

"You're saying your way of flirting, and telling a guy you like him, it to argue with him whenever you meet?" England asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Is that wrong?" America asked cocking hid head.

"We'll, most people send flowers, or talk rationally, exchanging jokes, and stuff like that," England commented blushing.

"Oh, really?" The younger nation replied. "I guess there is a reason France calls me unromantic." He added, leaning against the bottom of the couch next to England.

"Don't worry, he calls me unromantic too," England commented. "But in reality, if you read Jane Austin, or Shakespeare, I have quite romantic people." He added.

"Yha, but my favorite play by Shakespeare isn't that romantic." America commented off handedly.

"You actually sat through and entire play of Shakespeare?" England asked astonished.

"No," America commented. "I read it, it was a lot quicker, and then I went and saw the Reduced Shakespeare Company's 'The Compleate Works of William Shakespeare (Abridged)'. Now those guys were amazing, they had me laughing for hours." He added.

"You read a play of Shakespeare, and then saw a humorous play about it?" England asked. "Which play?" He asked.

"Hamlet, was the one I read. But the play I saw had all of them." America commented. "And you should watch the play, I actually have it on tape," He added.

"Fine, I'll watch you play, when the electricity comes back on," He added. America said nothing but grinned. "But for now, let's just enjoy the fire," He commented stretching and placing his feet on the warm flagstones.

"Mmmkkay," America said leaning against England. Then a large boom, shook the house.

America squeaked, and England felt the younger nation shaking. He looked down at America. _Is he still?_ England asked himself.

"America?" England started. "Are you still scared of thunder and lightning?" America said nothing, but jumped when another thunder boom shook the house. England smiled. "Come on, you know that there is nothing to be afraid of," England commented moving, unconsciously closer to America. He rubbed America's arms. "It's just God bowling," he added, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"But is it so loud," He replied, shaking and covering his ears. England reached out and hugged him. "Why does God have to bowl so loud?" America asked.

"I don't know, maybe he is a show off," England commented.

"Like me!" America commented, and then went back to shivering when the next thunder clap sounded. England looked down several minutes later, and found out, that he had fallen asleep.

"As usual," England murmured, remembering the young nation's tendency to fall asleep in someone else's arms. England slowly moved, and lifted the now rather small nation, off the floor. He hummed slightly, knowing the music would keep him asleep.

England made his way up the stairs, carrying America into the spare bedroom, which he always kept ready. He slowly set America down on the bed and then realized his dilemma. America had moved in his sleep, and was now, clutching the back of his shirt, and probably wasn't planning to release it until he woke up.

England sighed, and picked the nation up. He hated sleeping on the bed in the spare room, it gave him knots. He set America down on his bed, and removed his belt, and hat, and other things that would make him uncomfortable when he would wake up the next morning, but tried to not wake America. He also pulled off the younger nation's glasses, and set them on the bed side table.

England then laid down next to America. America snuggled closer, jumping in his sleep when another thunder clap sounded. England started humming and began stroking his hair. Within the next few minutes, both nations were sound asleep.


End file.
